Follow
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: He thought for a moment that maybe he'd gone insane. He just needed to see her again. Jason, tied up and left for dead by Charlie is forced to think about what he really wants from life and the rules he has to follow to get what he wants. Jason/Charlie.


**A.N. Hello! I rather like this show. Started off shaky, but it's getting better. A little predictable, but I can live with it. I can see that most want Charlie with Miles...but not me! I know it's totes a cliché, the forbidden enemy romance, but what can I say. Guilty pleasure. **

**This is more of a drabble from Jason/Nate when Charlie tied him up and left him. I can't remember if he said it _took _him two days to escape or if he was _following _them for two days, but for the sake of this story, it's both. Enjoy! I've got some swearing, but I think that Jason really would think like that. In this case, anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I can't tell you how many times my father's yelled "Don't do that, you dumb bitch!" to Charlie. Pretty much every episode. At least she's had her snap now and might stop crying. Oh, and I don't own Revolution. Lololol**

* * *

**Follow**

She left him here. She _left _him here, and for those two days he was tied up, he hated her. He didn't think he could ever hate her (every time he tried before it didn't work), but he did.

Jason hated Charlie. Because _she _left him here, that bitch.

And while he was tied up those damnable days, he thought about his life; where it was and where it was going.

He was supposed to get one of them. Either Charlie or Danny and he ran into Charlie first. It was supposed to be an easy mission, and he assumed that if he followed Charlie to Danny, his father would be proud. They would have both the children then.

His father would be proud. His father was always proud of him. Because Jason always followed his rules.

His rules were easy to follow because Jason grew up listening to them without conflict. Without reason to protest. But being tied up for two days made him think about the rules he should be following. About the rules that he already broke and didn't realize he wanted to until they already were.

He thought back to the first rule he could remember. _We only hit the bag. Never people. _

And then, weeks later, he watched as his father beat a man to death with his fists.

His father broke his own rule. In front of his child. In front of _him. _

Jason thought it was only _fair _that he should break the rules, too. That it was okay that he let Charlie get away. That it was okay to save Charlie.

We always break our first rule. Jason was lucky he learned that at an early age. If only he had remembered before it was too late.

Because, after he met Charlie, he found out that all the rules he followed had bound him to never being able to be with her.

(Not that he wanted to be with her, that stupid fucking whore ass bitch that _left him here_)

Jason growled, his head throbbing with confusion and hatred. He just wasn't sure who he hated right now.

His father...Charlie...himself...the blackout...

Jason jumped at that. Yes, he could hate the blackout. Push all his hatred towards that so he didn't have to feel bad for hating someone he may (or may not) care about instead.

But no. No, the blackout was actually something Jason found himself thankful for.

It showed him who his father really was. It brought him to Charlie. Charlie to him.

But it also made him forget who he was. Or rather, who he should become.

Someone who follows his father's rules without fail, or some who follows the girl that left him here?

He didn't know. He felt like he would never know, and that anger made him work harder. He pulled himself out of the binds, wrists bleeding, hands throbbing, and he almost smiled in satisfaction. _Finally. _

He picked up his pack, scarfing down what food he deemed appropriate before venturing off in the direction that Charlie had left him from. He knew he should probably go to his father. His father could take care of Miles. His father could give him men to aid him against Charlie's team. His father could help.

But he didn't. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go to Charlie himself. Maybe it was his way of getting her back. Follow her, go to her, be where she was. Show her that he was able to free himself.

Show her that he was strong. That he was capable. (Although, why the fuck would she need to see that?)

Or maybe, in Jason's two days of solitude, Charlie was pretty much his entire constant in his mind's eye. His one companion. His one _welcome _companion. He just needed to see her again. Jason thought for a moment that maybe he'd gone insane, but that wasn't right.

Maybe he was coming _out _of being insane. Or maybe he was turning a different shade of insane. Whatever the case, once he found Charlie, his chest swelled with something close to affection. (Or maybe it was hate. He wasn't sure how thin his thin line was.)

He knew he was supposed to be following them so that he could capture Charlie and bring her to his father. But that thought never once crossed his mind until it had been pointed out to him.

_Oh yeah. I'm supposed to follow my father's rules._

But then, Jason again tied up but not this time left for dead, he thought again about his rules. About his actual first rule.

About how we always break our first rule.

_Always listen to your father. _


End file.
